Pursuit
by DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful
Summary: He growls and in a flash motion has them both on the bed pinning her lithe body beneath his and snarling in her face. She doesn’t fear him. He’s only upset because she’s disobeyed him and she grins at the thought of her punishment. XLEMON WARNINGX


**Disclaimer: Don't own...but should probably be hit for what I'm doing for them!**

**A/N: Yes, after an entire year of being on the site DonthatemecuzImbeautiful is posting her very first LEMON FIC. Bum-bum-BUUUMMM... No but I really don't think it's too bad. It's a bit on the conservative side since I wasn't sure how far I should take it but I promise that the more good reviews I get the more likely I am to actually post another one. Think of this as a test run of sorts lol

* * *

**

She's got to get away.

_Run..._

_Run..._

_Run...!_

Her feet pound against the concrete in an age old rhythm of stark panic, her pursuer gaining on her with unnatural speed and prowess. She tries to keep herself under control, tries desperately to slow her panting heart even whilst she continues to flee. Her mouth twists into one of extreme concentration as she prepares to flare up enough energy for an attack while her entire body seems to tense. As soon as he's close enough she stops, pivots on one foot and holds up both arms in front of her, palms out with two matching orbs of energy ready to launch.

Yet when she stops and turns he's vanished. Not gone completely, but merely lurking in the shadows, watching, waiting to pounce when she's dropped her resistance. In the darkness slightly penetrated by the overhead street lights she takes a deep breath and finds his presence is still there but not one of hostility. More one of desperation, of determined longing, raw emotion that would bring a smile to her face had the situation been different. She glances around and realizes she's only half a block away from her apartment, close enough to make it. But she still has to cross the now empty street, in a place where no light shines, to make it to the door of the building leaving her susceptible to attack and open to her assailant.

Kagome straightens up before deliberately flicking her ponytail to the side, exposing her throat in a mocking surrender. She swears she hears a guttural snarl, almost too soft to be heard but in the still night more of a whisper. Without hesitation she makes a run for it. Her feet are flying but she feels him behind her again, so close she can practically feel the heat of his breath on the back of her neck. All she can hear are her own breaths, the sound of blood rushing through her ears and her heavy footfalls echoed slightly by her pursuers'.

_5 feet away..._

She's half-way across now _(only half way?), _nearly on the other sidewalk where she'll be more remotely secure. He's still gaining on her and this time she doesn't imagine his body heat closer to her, doesn't imagine the sound of gnashing teeth and low chuckle that sound so smug in the dimming moonlight. Almost there...She can't stop the cramp that erupts in her chest but she pushes on, determined, more resolved than anything that he won't catch her...

She stumbles across the sidewalk and throws herself against the apartment door with enough force to hurt anyone she would have run into, struggling for a mere half a second before pushing herself into the lobby, nearly sobbing in relief and happiness that she's reached safety at last.

She doesn't waste a minute in slamming the door but crumples to the floor to allow a moment to compose herself and rest her exhausted limbs. The adrenaline from her veins gradually slows to a gentle hum, her breathing returns to normal and she stops shaking long enough to pull herself to her feet and climb the stairs to her second floor apartment. She opens the door almost warily but pushes aside her irrationality before stepping in and flipping on the lights. Everything looks the same as it did this afternoon when she left: mail stacked on the counter, clothes trailing all the way to the door, the living room in complete disarray from not being able to find her keys. The only thing that looks slightly out of place is the open window but she reminds herself sternly that she opened it before she left since the A/C was down until the next day.

Breathing heavily she makes her way to the bathroom, stopping briefly in her room to drop her sweaty clothes, picks out a pair of pajamas and grabs a towel from the linen closet. Once she closes and locks the door behind her she glances at herself in the mirror and smiles.

Kagome Higurashi looks back at her, long black hair escaping its tight ponytail and flowing freely down her back, in complete turmoil with the rest of her lovely face accentuated by bright blue eyes. She gradually pulls out the scrunchie in which her hair is trying so desperately to be freed and allows it to tumble down her back, trembling as the silky fine strands breeze over uncovered skin.

The warmth and security of the shower is so refreshing she finds herself sighing, immersed in water up to her ankles before she realizes that, in her haste, she's forgotten to pull the plug out of the drain. As she leans down to remedy the situation movement from her peripheral catches her attention and freezes her in place. Feeling her breathing speed up yet again she stands up straight slowly, very slowly, and grips the side of the curtain in what she hopes is an imperceptible movement. She takes a deep breath and throws the semi-transparent curtain back...

Exposing a completely empty bathroom that looks the exact same as when she stepped in.

Kagome releases the breath she's been holding and reluctantly turns the continuous stream of water off. She towels off quickly before slipping into her pajama bottoms and tossing the matching tank top over her bare torso before finally exiting into her fully darkened bedroom. Something feels wrong as soon as she enters the room, a feeling that raises goose bumps on her arms and makes her hair stand on end. Taking a quick look around she finds nothing out of place and instead grabs the remote off of the bed quickly flipping it on to the news. She watches for a mere moment before stepping into her closet preparing her clothing for the next day only to feel a faint breeze behind her. She turns back to leave her closet, peaks around the corner...

And finds that her TV has been turned off.

She finds herself thinking that this is most definitely strange but instead reaches over towards where the remote is still lying on the bed in the same position she left it in. It's just as she leans over that her door slams shut and she nearly jumps out of her skin. Instead of panicking she throws her senses into high gear, determining where the attack will come from and if one will come at all. A slight breeze flares behind her and she twists quickly to catch whatever it is, only to have her mouth covered and an arm slither around her waist, trapping her against a rock hard abdomen behind her.

In an instant she's turned around to face her intruder and stares up into mischievously glinting golden eyes, a smug smirk adorning his otherwise flawless face. He leans close by her ear before whispering, "Caught ya..."

_8888888888888888888888888888888888 _**Slight Intermission **_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

She doesn't tense in his arms or even remotely try to defend herself, but instead whispers, "Took you long enough...Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha shrugs and she watches the two fuzzy white triangles twitch in content on top of his head before he murmurs back, "You actually gave me a run for my money back there. But I knew I'd get you eventually."

"You did, did you?" She tries to slip from his grip but his arms tighten around her waist and his grin turns roguish again as he turns her around to press her up against a nearby wall.

"Uh, uh...someone's not being a good bitch are they?"

She yelps slightly but it's completely muffled by his fanged mouth descending on hers and the kiss is rough, lust potent and more than a little stimulating. He makes sure to kiss her thoroughly, leaving her breathless when he finally pulls away and looks down on her with smoldering eyes. He places a knee between her legs, trapping her against the wall while he pulls both of her arms up over her head with just one of his hands. Kagome's breathing hard but smirking as she murmurs, "Someone's a little eager aren't they?"

Instead of answering her he merely licks a burning trail from the crook of her neck to the shell of her ear, enjoying her delightful shudder of pleasure. "Sounds like you're more eager than me..." He half whispers, half groans in her ear and it's only a moment before he recaptures her mouth with renewed vigor, divulging every corner of her mouth to his explorative tongue.

She feels him tug on the bottom of her pajama top and lifts up slightly to allow him to pull it away, revealing her naked chest to him before he kisses her again, more greedily than before. He pulls away and looks down at her newly exposed breasts before cupping them gently, enjoying how they seem to only fit his hands. She moans and arches back against the wall, the cool plaster a satisfying contrast to her overheated skin. His mouth clamps over a pert areola and she tries not to scream, mindful of her neighbors. While he suckles and massages she busies herself with his own shirt, a white button down that is easily unfastened and she watches it slowly drift to the floor, revealing his bronzed skin and chiseled abdominals.

She brings curious fingers up and slowly rakes them across his sizzling chest, enjoys his sharp intake of breath as he resurfaces to stare into her eyes. The raw emotion behind his golden orbs entices Kagome further and she slides both of her hands over his torso, holds his gaze even as she wanders down further. Inuyasha doesn't move as she slowly slips his sweatpants down revealing the first line of silver wisps beneath his equally lowered boxes. Her fingers brush across the front of him and he suddenly grasps her hand to still her movements. She looks up at him in mock innocence before she ignores his grip and trails the other hand to grip him slightly.

He growls and in a flash motion has them both on the bed pinning her lithe body beneath his and practically snarling in her face.

She doesn't fear him.

He's only upset because she's disobeyed him and she grins at the thought of her punishment. He misinterprets her smile and gives a fanged smirk of his own that she knows means trouble. Deliberately slow he fingers the edges of her bottoms, raking his claws over her thighs as he pulls them away, makes her whine and moan under his sensual touch. Her underwear is torn and the thin material is thrown to the side and by now Kagome is panting, longs for an ease in the tenseness of her abdomen. Inuyasha crawls back up her body, traces a path from her belly button to her mouth with his tongue, tasting the salty sweetness of the new sheen of sweat covering her. She shudders beneath his attentions, tries to hold on to whatever sanity she has left just before he kisses her again, stealing her breath away and making her moan.

She brings her arms up around his neck when he suddenly plunges a finger into her wetness and she gasps against his mouth. He doesn't waste time in inserting yet another finger but moves slowly, painfully slow so that she's bucking wildly against him to speed up the process. He grins against her mouth and she whimpers, pressing herself closer to him while rocking her hips back and forth against his hand.

The kiss becomes searing as he pumps harder to the rhythm of her movement and she grips him tightly as she tumbles over the edge. She pulls away, gasping for air and trembling. Inuyasha looks down at her with a lust filled gaze and in a swift movement his pants join her pile of clothes on the floor along with the white boxers sticking to his sweaty waist.

She pulls her arms from around his neck and interlocks her fingers with his as he fills her in a quick and fluid motion. Neither moves for a moment, merely enjoying the feel of completion and being connected at the hip.

It's a moment before Inuyasha murmurs, "Are you alright?"

Kagome nods slowly before urging him on with a subtle shift in her legs. Inuyasha closes his eyes before starting up a slow rhythm that quickly escalates into something more. Sweat creates slickness between their two bodies, a friction that gives Kagome a jolt each time he pulls away and re-enters her. Their hands tighten on each other's when they finally release but Inuyasha is careful to fall to the side of her, dragging Kagome into the comforting circle of his arms.

After a few minutes their breathing has slowed to something akin to normal and Inuyasha chuckles. Kagome looks up at him before exclaiming, "What's so funny?"

He merely laughs, kisses her on the forehead and murmurs, "Tag...you're it."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, like I said conservative but was it good? Only you can decide! Reviews more than welcome :) Oh, and BTW...started a new IY forum for anyone interested. Don't have to but I wouldn't mind visitors.**


End file.
